


The Rabbit Stew

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Camp NaNo July 2k16 Challenges [3]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen, Ghosts, Killing, Wendy likes cute animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One has to make choices to survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rabbit Stew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst)  
> We had planned to do a challenge again, but as we had the same idea, We decided that I was to write it as a gift. We randomly generated the prompt via [The Spinny Thing Prompt Generator](sstprompt.py).  
> We had to do a double drabble, with the action "killing", the genre "hurt/comfort" and the object "food".  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Don't Starve, though I'd love to.
> 
> Enjoy!

When alone in the wilderness, there was a moment when morals had to collide with the need to survive.

One had to kill, to dirty their hands, to accept that they were powerless.

The fur of the white rabbit Wendy had just slaughtered was too soft under her fingers. It was a necessity. The snow crunched under her feet as she walked back to her encampment. In her pocket, Abigail’s flower was scorching hot. She looked again at the rabbit. Her stomach grumbled, and she shushed the voice in her head. She had promised to never kill since life had taken her other half away. She could not bear to be the hurter, but who was she to decide of her fate?

Back near her fire, she tried to add some home-grown frozen berry to the rabbit stew.  
Wendy gently put the red flower on the snow as she began to eat. It was not bad at all, by this world’s standards. How long would eating this enable her to survive?

Most importantly, she felt the uncanny caress of ether against her shoulders, telling her in a silent voice that it was alright. That no one resented her for surviving.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this fic, feel free to leave kudos or comments if you want more Don't Starve. Or if you want to make me happy.


End file.
